It is well known to suspend or hang signs, banners, balloon displays and the like objects from metal structures on walls or ceilings such as steel channels and tile suspension strips, fixtures etc. by means of magnets and mechanical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,622 issued Jul. 23, 2002 shows an installation and removal apparatus for installing and removing a magnet anchor having a ring of a predetermined diameter tethered to the magnet anchor such as for anchoring an object to and removing the object from a magnetic structure. The installation and removal apparatus may be configured with pairs of magnet carrying heads spaced along the apparatus at a fixed distance. U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,609 issued Dec. 7, 2010 shows a loop line and method for evenly hanging an object from such magnet anchors. The object may be a sign or banner, etc. having grommets through which respective even-length lengths of the loop line may be secured such as by using a hitch knot at one end. The opposite ends of the loop lines may be secured to respective rings of the magnet anchors. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
An installer may choose a length of loop line to suspend the object below the anchors to a desired length and the installing and removal apparatus is configured to install the magnets accordingly, provided that the minimum length of loop line must be sufficient to extend between the anchors, when sitting on the respective magnet carrying heads, and the grommets of the object. If the object is wide and the grommets widely spaced, the sign will be suspended below the surface at least the length of the loop lines.